Ma vie, le CROUS et le wesh qui veut devenir keuf
by Akely
Summary: AU où Sougo est un wesh. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, j'ai atteint ma peak performance.


**Ma vie, le CROUS et le wesh qui veut devenir keuf**

* * *

Ton père est fou amoureux de ta mère. Ta mère avait une obsession avec la France et tout naturellement tu finis par être envoyée dans une université française même si au final, le Japon, quand même, c'était mieux. Tous tes amis étaient là-bas mais voilà il a fallu que tu fasses honneur à ta mère et tu te retrouves éreintée devant l'immeuble des étudiants. De toute façon les hommes de ta famille sont cons comme des balais; toi seule avait compris que si ta mère aimait la France c'était uniquement pour la bouffe et pas le paysage.

Puis, le paysage tu l'as pas non plus en fait. Quand tu regardes le ciel tu ne vois que du gris et des nuages à perte de vue, sous tes pieds c'est tacheté de crottes de pigeons– ces oiseaux du démon– et en face de toi tu vois des HLM, ton appartement étudiant camouflé dans ce tas de béton et une bande de mecs chelou qui traîne avec un gorille.

Un gorille? Attends. Tu te frottes les yeux rigoureusement et avec une certaine angoisse tu comprends que c'était pas un gorille, mais un mec qui ressemblait à un gorille. Tu n'es pas vraiment allée aux zoos mais la ressemblance est frappante avec celui du Petit Robert et puis merde, comment un être humain pouvait être aussi poilu? T'es quasiment sûre qu'en rasant ses poils on pourrait en faire un manteau, des bottes et des gants assortis. Soudainement, tu te rappelles des conseils de ta mère, ton père, ton frère, Gintoki et ton chien: mieux vaut éviter de fixer les prédateurs et tu détournes le regard mais c'est trop tard. Ils viennent vers toi.

"Ni Hao," le gorille parle et tes oreilles saignent déjà. Tu baisses les yeux et glissent ton casque en espérant qu'ils abandonneront mais on te bouscule.

"Wesh la chinoise Kondo-san te parle," dit une voix terne. Il y'a quelque chose, un grain dans sa voix que tu ne supportes pas. Tu soupires et enlèves ton casque par dépit, ton plan pour te casser est foutu et tu te décides à regarder de plus près les clowns devant toi.

Le plus corpulent est le gorille, il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça en vrai et est habillé relativement normalement. Derrière lui tu vois un mec qui fume du malboro à l'écart et il est presque attirant jusqu'à ce que tu remarques les deux bouteilles de mayo Amora format familial dans ses poches.

"Je parle français," tu réponds d'un ton froid. Ton interlocuteur se retrouve être le moins impressionnant de la bande: il ressemble à une sorte de Justin Bieber éco+ et porte un ensemble adidas noir et doré de mauvais goût et comme si c'était pas assez son calebard dépasse de quinze centimètres, tâtant la raie du cul. Tu hausses d'un sourcil et tu souris.

T'as affaire à une merde premier degré.

"Vazy comment tu parles," il s'approche et balance ses bras dans tous les sens.

Il t'arrives au menton.

Il recule.

"Hé euh fait ta maline toi ici c'est ma zone," tu as presque pitié de lui. Il te fait penser à un chihuahua– il crie beaucoup mais ne peut physiquement rien faire. T'es contente qu'il ait les yeux rivés sur ton minois sinon il aurait remarqué que tu portais des talons.

"Tu sais, je pense t'as fait un mauvais choix de caleçon aujourd'hui." Tu ris et te prépares à partir avec tes valises et cartons– le CROUS t'attends et c'est un ennemi bien plus grand que le "délinquant" que tu viens de croiser. T'avais entendu dire qu'il fut un temps, c'était la mode de montrer son slip mais tu t'attendais pas à un caleçon Oui-oui aussi. Le pauvre a l'air tout rouge et part en baissant la tête, cependant avant que tu puisses faire un pas de plus le gorille s'arrête.

"Je suis désolé pour son comportement, Sougo a un peu de mal avec les filles." Il fouille dans sa veste, sort un bout de papier et un stylo avant d'y gribouiller quelques choses. "Il est un peu comme mon fils," il te tend le papier, "il voulait juste te demander ton numéro. T'es nouvelle ici?"

Tu acceptes le numéro par politesse, mais honnêtement c'est pas ton type d'homme. Tu es aussi incrédule: cela faisait longtemps que tu avais vu autant de maladresse dans un flirt, même ton père était moins malaisant. "Je suis une étudiante en échange scolaire."

"Ah excuse-moi, je me suis pas présenté. Je suis Kondo Isao, le commissaire de police du coin et là-bas c'est mon collègue Hijikata." Il te fait une tape amicale, "bienvenue dans le 93, je sais que ça peut être un peu rude mais n'hésite pas si t'as besoin d'aide. Et puis, Sougo est étudiant aussi j'espère que vous allez devenir des bons amis."

Tu fais mines de l'écouter et vous discutez un peu avant qu'il t'aide à porter tes cartons. Il se trouve que tu as la chambre 404 juste à côté du dénommé Sougo, sans doute parti changer son sous-vêtement, et tu t'installes.

Tu vivais à Tokyo avec Gintoki auparavant, une très belle ville animée et tu retrouves maintenant à Bobigny en Seine-Saint-Denis dans un appartement miteux du CROUS. Au moins tu as ta chambre personne, gigantesque par ses dix mètres carrés mais c'est propre. Le forum de 18/25 aurait donc menti: aucun disque de pisse en vue ni d'excrément dissimulé, c'est mieux que rien. La fenêtre donne vue sur la cité et le lot de parking, tu soupires et déballes tes cartons.

Au final tu n'avais pas grand chose, des vêtements, ta couette, des fournitures scolaires et un pouf. Par contre, dans un coin tu es fière d'avoir ramener un sac de riz de soixante kilos et un fidèle cuiseur à vapeur: ça sera ta nourriture quotidienne à présent. Fatiguée, tu te laisses tombée contre ton lit et allumes ton smartphone pour regarder ton compte bancaire. Après tout il va te falloir acheter assez d'oeufs et sauce soja Maggi pour accompagner ton sac de riz.

Tu ne vois rien.

Le doute ancré dans ton coeur tu regardes tes mails et tu apprends que le CROUS, bien qu'ayant accordé ta chambre étudiante, a refusé de te donner la bourse pour crédits insuffisants alors que tu t'étais préparée à débuter ta L1 de commerce internationale. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'à fait l'administration: tu leur souhaites juste une mort lente et douloureuse. Au même moment tu entends ton voisin s'énerver dans une marée de mots. Tu décèles "CROUS", "bourse" et "refusé" et tu es presque tentée de l'appeler pour lui demander la reste de la procédure.

Puis tu te souviens que t'es dans une chambre étudiante: nullement besoin de l'appeler car si toi tu peux l'entendre à travers ces murs en mousse il n'aura pas de mal à t'entendre toi aussi.

Franchement le chauve aurait pu faire mieux: tu décides de remplacer ses sérums repousse-cheveux avec de la javel la prochaine fois, ça aura au moins l'avantage de faire briller son crâne.

* * *

Je pense que j'ai atteint le peak avec cette fic, merci merci.


End file.
